


In Your Orbit

by birdwrites



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Canon Compliant, Confessions, Fake Dating, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, KARUNAGI, M/M, Spoilers, Truth or Dare, karmagisa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdwrites/pseuds/birdwrites
Summary: A collection of shorter karmagisa oneshots.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa
Comments: 46
Kudos: 241





	1. Something Brave

“I love you.”

The words tumble from Karma’s lips so effortlessly, so naturally, and so completely unprompted that Karma isn’t sure it’s his own voice he’s hearing. It should be scary how much he loves Nagisa, how easy it actually is to say it out loud after the months of emotional turmoil for the redhead, but it isn’t. It washes over him like a wave of relief once his brain catches up and he feels the tension release from deep within his bones. 

It’s risky, admitting such a thing right to his best friend’s face without knowing if there’s even a chance the feeling is reciprocated. He knows this and decides it’s worth it because he’s let Nagisa go once before and it’s the only regret he’s ever had up until the death of their teacher, which will take even longer for him to process, and it’s okay. 

Karma has never cared for much in his entire life and it’s like all of his warmth and kindness has been stockpiling up in his heart to give to this short, blue haired boy with sadness and mystery behind his eyes who still sparkles like the sun. 

He IS the sun, and Karma is just orbiting around him. It’s nothing like Nagisa had thought back then; Karma has never felt anything but fortunate to share the stage with him. 

Maybe Karma is just growing up, maturing, making him feel like it’s worth expressing his emotions that are actually positive for the first time in his life. Maybe Koro-sensei had rubbed off on him, or maybe his death has triggered a change of heart. It’s probably not the right time to be reminiscing, considering he’s still got a malfunctioning Nagisa sitting right in front of him, but he’s feeling weirdly melancholic. 

“What?!” Nagisa finally stammers out. 

“I love you,” Karma repeats. 

“Don’t- don’t say it again!” he squeaks, a trail of pink burning from ear to ear. 

“Is that uncomfortable to hear?” Karma asks him, a little amused. 

“No, I just- are you serious?”

“Never been more serious about anything in my life.”

And it’s true. Karma’s tone may be a little playful, because it’s so fun and so easy to tease Nagisa when he’s flustered, but he means every word he says. 

“How can you say that so easily?” Nagisa asks when he finally recovers enough to pull his hands away from his face. 

“Dunno. It just felt right, I guess,” Karma says like it’s no big deal (liar, it’s SUCH a big deal). “And your reactions are so cute I knew it would be worth it even if the feeling isn’t mutual.”

“Karmaaa!” whines Nagisa, so red in the face he looks like he’s going to explode if this continues any longer. 

“Which, for the record, you haven’t given any indication about,” Karma adds with a laugh, nerves finally showing through. 

“Me too.”

“You too what?”

“I do too. I just- I just can’t say it yet. The words you used. I will though, I promise, Karma, because I like you a lot. A lot. As a friend, my best friend, but also in a way friends don’t feel about each other. It’s just- I’m overwhelmed right now.”

“I’ll be looking forward to it, then. God, do you have any idea how much you stir me up?”

“Karma!” 

“I’ll say it a hundred times, every day for the rest of my life if you want me to, Nagisa. Always.”


	2. Something Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s scary, more than he thought it would be, but Nagisa is finally able to cut his hair.

Daylight is barely hanging on this late in the evening, the air no longer sweltering under the summer sun. It’s a bit of a hike to Nagisa’s apartment from his house but the exercise is good, so Karma doesn’t mind all too much. Besides, asking for a ride means fussing and questions he really does not want to deal with right now.

He won’t be able to see his best friend as often once they start at their respective high schools in just a few weeks, which stings more than a little to think about, though it’s still an important marker in both of their lives- perhaps Nagisa more than Karma. 

Nagisa’d called him the night prior, quietly, nervous, to let him know he wanted to cut his hair in the time between starting at his new school. His mom is still crazy but her episodes are becoming less frequent, and he didn’t have to say another word before Karma said that he’d be over tomorrow. 

They’ve talked about it a few times in the past and most of E class had found out about Nagisa’s hair the time his mother had visited the school, and eventually Karma had helped Nagisa come to the conclusion that he would cut his own hair. If it looked too painful to the eyes he’d see a hairdresser afterwards, but cutting off all those years of anguish on his own would really, really set himself free. 

The apartment is empty besides the two boys, one shaking, sitting in front of the bathroom mirror. Nagisa isn’t afraid of his mom, especially after the whole assassination business, however, he’s not sure he’d be able to go through with this with her here- or without Karma for moral support. She’s out with his dad and he’s thrilled they’re working things out, so hopefully seeing her son with short hair for the first time in forever doesn’t set her progress right back to the start. It’s something Nagisa has fought with internally for  months , but ultimately he’s just tired of living for someone other than himself. He has  purpose now. 

It’s been twenty minutes already and Nagisa is still just standing in front of the sink, occasionally lifting the scissors and setting them back down, unable to make that first cut. Karma is sitting on the edge of the tub quietly, letting the shorter boy work himself up to the task. 

“I can’t do this.”

“You can. You don’t have to and no one will think any less of you if you don’t, I’ll beat up anyone who does, but you deserve this,” Karma responds, his words more gentle than Nagisa has ever heard despite the vague threat within them. 

“I’m sorry I’m taking so long. I’m just- I don’t know. I don’t know why I’m shaking so hard, it’s just hair.”

“It’s not just hair, Nagisa, and you know it. You’re afraid of letting yourself take that step forward and upsetting your mom, and I’ll stay here all night if that’s how long it takes you. I’ll stay even if you decide now isn’t the time. So stop worrying about that and worry about yourself.”

Nagisa flinches a little at Karma’s tone, which is definitely a bit harsher than intended, but it still snaps him out of the weird atmosphere settling into the room. 

“Thanks Karma, I mean it. I’ve wanted this for as long as I can remember but it’s proving to be one of the hardest things I’ve ever done.”

It’s not  the hardest thing, they both know what that is, they had to do it together. Neither of them say anything for a minute, lost in the same thought. 

“He’s giving me the strength to do this. E class, our teachers, and you too, Karma,” Nagisa finally says, turning away from the mirror to smile at him. Karma’s eyes widen and he blushes, suddenly unable to speak. It’s sweet and sends a pang right to Nagisa’s heart, so he decides to be brave. 

“Will you still think I’m cute when I look less like a girl?” he asks. 

“You’re still tiny, I’m gonna dress you up all pretty even if you have short hair,” Karma grins, on the offensive now, mischief written on his face. Such a terrible personality. 

“Really though, Nagisa, you’re always cute.”

SNIP. 

Snip, snip, snip. 

“Woah, that sure was a quick mood flip,” says a slightly awe-stricken Karma as the blue strands flutter to the bathroom floor. Without pausing his movements Nagisa smiles, “You cleared up most of my fears. Promise you’ll be there if any of the others come true?”

“...Promise.”

He’s blushing again, he can feel it. Fortunately Nagisa’s attention is elsewhere now, at least. Knowing how important his opinion is to his best friend and longtime crush makes Karma feel so frazzled he doesn’t know what to do with himself, so he just sits there and covers his mouth with the hand not holding himself up. 

Karma’s not stupid, far from it, and he knows almost for sure now that Nagisa’s feelings are the same as his own. It’s not the right time to question him about it, but it’s a conversation he’s very much looking forward to (as much as he’s looking forward to teasing Nagisa for his reactions).

“Done! I definitely don’t have a career of hair cutting in my future but it’s not too bad, right?” 

Karma looks up at him and without thinking jumps up from his seat to stand by the sink. 

“Hey, you actually did a pretty good job!” he remarks, picking up and playing with a lock. “Wow, this is definitely gonna take some getting used it.”

“What do you think?” Nagisa asks, trying to laugh off his nervousness. 

“I didn’t think it was possible, but you look even cuter like this. I’m gonna miss your pigtails, though. A tragic loss.”

“I can still do them!”

Nagisa tugs at his hair near the top of his head. 

“They’re not as big as before, but-“

His sentence is cut off as Karma swiftly pulls him into a hug so tight Nagisa thinks he just might crack a rib. After a moment, he settles into the touch and squeezes back. 

“I’m really proud of you, Nagisa.”

It’s his turn to blush now and he smiles shyly, buried in his friend’s shoulder. 

“Thank you for being here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two is here! I hope you enjoyed! There are at least two more chapters on the way in this series! <3


	3. Something Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one in their class sleeps well before field trips, and Karma looks like he’s about to pass out from the moment he takes his seat.

It’s hard for anyone in E Class to get any decent sleep before a field trip, while not for the same reason most students even from the other classes in their own school experience. They don’t exactly have the best track record with off campus school activities (or on campus for that matter), and while it’s safe to say they can handle just about anything after what happened on the island it’s hard not to prepare for the worst. The excitement is still there but a seed of worry will always be lingering in the background. 

Nagisa got a whopping five hours of rest last night but has the mind not to complain when he sees his classmates’ various degrees of consciousness as they board the bus. Granted, it’s fairly early in the morning- earlier than any of them have to get up regularly for school. Nakamura practically collapses into Kayano’s lap, declaring her a terrible pillow due to her “flatness” and gets pinched in response. 

Karma is the last person save for the teachers to board and slides into the seat next to Nagisa. 

“You look like a zombie,” points Nagisa. 

“I feel like a zombie.”

“How much sleep did you get?”

Karma holds up his hand, pretending to count and pushing fingers down with his opposing thumb. 

“About thirty minutes,” he finally announces. 

Isogai finishes his class-rep-safety-rules-and-karmadon’tdoanythingstupid speech at the front of the bus that everyone only half pays attention to before returning to his seat and curling into Maehara’s shoulder. Meg stands. 

“I _was_ going to go over the meetup times and other information, but I’ll save it for our arrival seeing as it’ll be in one ear and out the other right now.”

The bus returns to quiet chatter, half of it’s occupants already back to some state of sleep. Nagisa makes small talk and Karma really tries his best to feign concentration. 

“I’m excited to see the monument that was in the guidebook,” Nagisa says. 

“Yeah. Seems good,” he mumbles. 

“We have three hours until we get there. Are you really planning on staying awake through the whole day like this?”

“Sure am.”

Nagisa rolls his eyes and nudges his friend with his elbow. 

“Sleep.”

“Can’t.”

“Karma, you need to sleep. It’s okay. I’ll be here, nothing bad is going to happen, okay?” he reasons. Karma exhales heavily and sinks down into his seat. “Okay.”

And just like that, he’s out like a light. 

Karma doesn’t look all that peaceful at first glance. Without his piercing eyes visible he looks a little softer, but his features are still sharp. Nagisa is special of course: he and Karma have slept over at each other’s homes a handful of times at this point in their renewed friendship, and Nagisa has had time to notice the changes in the redhead’s face when he’s under. The way his brows relax, the way his lips part to allow soft breaths through... okay, yeah, maybe it’s kind of creepy, but it’s an opportunity Nagisa would be stupid to waste. 

Looking around, the only people apart from the bus driver and Nagisa himself that seem to be awake after the first half hour are their three teachers, Meg, Terasaka’s gang, Itona, Ritsu, and Kanzaki. Careful not to rustle Karma, Nagisa reaches under the seat for his bag and pulls out the tour guide. The little Koro-sensei assassination notebook slides onto the floor at the movement and Nagisa ruefully tucks it back into place. 

The remainder of the time passes fairly quickly. Nagisa’s lucky to have been blessed with the ability to read without getting motion sick, and once he’s made his way through the guide book he settles for looking out the window. It’s stunning; watching the sun rise as the city skyline inches its way into view. At some point Karma’s head has ended up on Nagisa’s shoulder, slouching with his knees pulled up to his chest and wedged in between the seat in front of them. His hair tickles Nagisa’s face, but he doesn’t mind. 

Eventually Koro-sensei claps his hands (tentacles?) together and announces their arrival. The students groan, friends shaking awake those who are still unconscious- a miracle considering how loud the guy’s voice is. Meg stands from her seat near the door and begins her spiel, Hinano whining from her side. 

Karma blinks his eyes open once, twice, and blushes furiously when he finally grasps the position he’s in. He peels himself away from Nagisa’s side and sits up all nonchalant, trying not to acknowledge it, and cracks his fingers. 

“Hey sleeping beauty,” Nagisa grins. 

“What do I have to pay you to never mention this to anyone ever?” he asks. 

“Too late, Rio already took a picture.”

Nakamura winks and sticks her tongue out innocently at them, phone in hand. 

“Traitor,” Karma whispers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still have no clue how many chapters this is going to end up being but I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> To the people leaving random homophobic and other hate comments, at least get creative and make me laugh or it’ll just be deleted. ;)


	4. Something Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’ve been walking to school hand in hand for a while now, and it’s just a matter of time before their classmates find out about it.

It’s been a few weeks now since Karma and Nagisa first fell into this sweet, simple routine. They each wake up and get themselves ready a little quicker than really needed to meet in the middle on the way to school, fingers linked between them for the rest of the walk there. As the season fades into fall the sun rises sooner than the warmer months, so it’s not all that unpleasant to get up on the early side when the sun is getting up with you. Still, it’s a habit a bit more difficult to get into for Karma, who can’t think of a single person on this earth worth losing sleep for other than Nagisa. 

They’ve been the first students to their classroom each day so far without fail and the extra ten minutes they have to themselves they spend with Karma going over Nagisa’s homework or studying whatever subject has been particularly difficult in class. Karma’s always been obnoxiously smart, so it’s nice to see him putting in the work, and eagerly at that, to keep his grades as high as they can be to hopefully continue reigning over the elites of the main campus. It’s the little victories that count and Nagisa is grateful for the extra help. 

The teachers are always there of course, working in the faculty room until the bell rings. Koro-sensei peeks into the classroom every once in a while just to check up on them and greet any new arrivals, and it takes everything in him not to squeal and gossip about the two boys who come in holding hands when no one is around. His students’ trust (and safety) is always his top priority but they make it real tough for him sometimes. 

Karma and Nagisa have been the first two students to class every day for a few weeks without fail, until today. When they step inside they’re greeted by the faces of Nakamura, Kanzaki, Kayano, and Meg, the former three sitting around Nakamura’s desk while Meg cleans off the blackboard. 

All members of the Girl Huddle turn around when they hear the footsteps in the entrance, and make eye contact with the boys before they have a chance to drop each other’s hands. Nagisa’s face turns white and Karma just smirks at him, making his way over to his desk as cool and collected as he always appears. 

Sitting at his own, the girls grinning at him, Nagisa meekly asks, “What are you all doing here?”

“We volunteered to come in early to help Meg clean the classroom. Don’t tell me you two have been coming to class together like that when you thought no one would see,” Nakamura says, desperately trying to keep her composure. “Nagisa, that’s precious.”

“How long have you been doing that? Are you, like, together?” asks Kanzaki. 

“Two weeks. And yes,” Nagisa mutters. God, he could just cry. 

“You’re gay?” 

A nod. 

“KARMA’S gay?!” Kayano blurts out without a chance to filter herself. It’s louder than intended, way, way louder, and she covers her mouth with her hands to cringe at her own idiocy. They hear Karma snort from the back of the classroom immediately, thankfully, so Kayano sheepishly faces him. 

“Guilty as charged!”

Nakamura is doubled over laughing and Kanzaki pats Kayano on the back as she drops her face to her desk in embarrassment. If Meg picked up on any of the conversation behind her she doesn’t say anything, which Nagisa gives a silent prayer of gratitude for. 

“We need the juicy details, now. Did you confess to him or did he confess to you? Or were you just, like, watching a movie and one of you slid your hand into the other’s? I bet it was Karma, he seems like the smooth type-“

“Nakamura, I am begging you not to make me answer that. And stop fantasizing about us!” Nagisa whines.

“Was it romantic? Did you kiss?” Kayano picks herself up to continue the barrage of questions. Nagisa is ready to run, anywhere, really, maybe just straight off the mountain when the remaining students start trickling in and he gives the girls the sternest look he can muster. Nakamura fakes zipping her lips. There’s no way the secret won’t get out in more than probably just a day anyway, not with a teacher like Koro-sensei around, but Nagisa might die of shame before the bell even rings anyway, so what’s the point? Even if he doesn’t tell them what they want to know Karma will be more than happy to share the details later now that the jig is up, though there’s no guarantee any of it will even be the truth. Knowing him he’ll continuously exaggerate and build on the story until someone finally catches on.

It was never meant to be a secret, and while Karma doesn’t mind people knowing it’s basically a given that they won’t be able to sneak each other looks that last a little too long or let their touches linger more than they should without at least one pair of watchful eyes on them. Well, it could be worse. Karma knows it’s inevitable that Bitch-sensei will sit them down to have “the talk” any day now and he personally can’t wait to see Nagisa turn fifty shades of red. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed chapter four; more chapters to come soon!


	5. Something Silly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma’s house is the ideal sleepover location, and Nagisa is never playing Scrabble with him again.

While it’s fortunate that Nagisa’s mom doesn’t have a problem with him dating an absolute character like Karma, it’s infinitely more enjoyable to spend time at Karma’s house where there’s often no one home. It’s not like they do anything too inappropriate, but the privacy is nice regardless and Nagisa feels less on edge knowing his mother isn’t around, the fear of potentially seeing him with his boyfriend pulling her back into her old habits and having to listen to her gushing about  _how grown up her little girl is!_ being too much for him right now. It could be a lot worse, absolutely, but being at Karma’s place is just better. 

They’re currently cuddled up on Karma’s big, impossibly cushy bed with Nagisa resting between the taller boy’s legs, back to his chest, stomachs full of mediocre take out pizza and the TV across the room quietly playing some sitcom neither of them are really watching. Karma is SO going to regret just dropping the empty boxes and soda cans on the floor instead of throwing them out after eating like he should have when his room inevitably ends up smelling like pizza for a week. 

They’re playing Scrabble on their phones and Nagisa has to hold his phone at a ridiculous angle to keep Karma from seeing his screen, which it totally worth the effort because damn is he comfy in this spot. Karma’s got one hand on his phone and the other arm wrapped around his boyfriend’s waist, thumb swiping letters around on his screen until he’s satisfied with the number of points his word of choice ends up being. 

“Are you kidding me, Karma? 42 points for FARTS?”

Karma explodes into laughter at how incredibly exasperated Nagisa sounds. He might actually be crying with how hard he’s laughing, so Nagisa rotates around to check. Apparently the unimpressed look on his face was the wrong move because it just makes Karma wheeze and sends him into a fit of coughs. When the cackling finally slows Nagisa rolls his eyes and turns back around to his screen, not even bothering to keep it out of the redhead’s sight when he’s clearly preoccupied. He takes a minute to put together the best word he can make, a respectable 12 points (curse the multipliers for giving ‘farts’ more points than ‘facade’), and waits for Karma to recover. Another minute passes. 

“Really? You’re playing GAY even though it’s only 7 points?”

“Worth it! FARTS covers the point gap, Nagisa!”

“Oh my god, you’re ridiculous.”

“You love me anyway.”

“Against my better judgement, yes.”

Karma’s laughs shake Nagisa where he’s resting against him and he can’t help smiling. 

“Look at me real quick?” Karma asks. Nagisa complies, tilting his head back to meet his boyfriend’s eyes. He’s met with Karma’s lips on his own, quick and sweet, and a goofy smirk on the taller boy’s face as he leans back against the headboard. 

“Such a dork,” Nagisa says, but he’s grinning anyway. 


	6. Something Tense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is really that hard for Nagisa to understand that he’s worth more to others than he thinks he is?

“Do you really think you’re unworthy of love or are you actually just that dense?” Karma asks with the slightest bite in his voice. 

It’s arguably still too cold to be outside in March, especially at the elevation of their classroom, but the sky is clear and the leaves are finally starting to bud on the trees so it’s worth the chill to spend time together amidst it all. The rest of the class is long gone, their teachers already having made their way out with the reminder to get on home before the temperature drops because they can’t take the quiz next class if they’re in the hospital recovering from hypothermia. Definitely not an exaggeration in any way on their part.

The holidays have come and gone, their assassination deadline approaching far too quickly, and the knowledge that they’ll be in different schools soon is always burning in the back of their minds. Any chance to spend time together is not taken for granted and it feels scary, overwhelming, and  _ nice  _ to have someone Karma cares about enough to suck up the discomfort of the environment just to idly chat with. Even if Nagisa has a talent for frustrating him. How’d they even get to this subject, anyway?

“I’m not dense,” Nagisa complains. 

“You’re precious and pure, there are a lot of people who would consider themselves lucky to date you.”

“I’m not pure or precious! Anyway, I’m not saying you’re lying, but if you’re confident enough to get annoyed about it then name someone.”

_ ME, idiot _ , Karma screams internally. 

“Kayano.”

The smaller teen has a hint of sourness on his face that almost goes unnoticed as the name slips from Karma’s lips. 

“I know.”

“Seriously? You sure don’t act like it.”

“I don’t want to hurt her. I don’t- I’ve never liked her like that. She’s just a friend.”

“For real? Damn, poor girl. If I were a better person I’d say to just let her down easy, but drawing it out as long as possible sounds way more interesting for Nakamura and I. Why though, she not your type or something? What a player, Nagisa!” he taunts, feigning support now with an elbow to the rib. 

“Ow! _ You  _ might be the dense one, blockhead. And why is Rio in on this?!”

He turns his head to the left to look Karma in the eyes now and is met with a blank expression that quickly morphs into one of confusion.

”How am I the dense one?”

“You didn’t know? I like boys. Besides, I already have someone I like.”

Karma’s lips fall open just barely and he makes an indecipherable noise at the confession. It’s not like he hadn’t had his suspicions but Karma had mostly chalked it up to wishful thinking, especially after what had happened with... you know. It had been funny at first when the incident occurred (and had provided some great blackmail material) until Karma continued to see the photo in his camera roll and an unpleasant feeling had moved him to delete it from his phone. Rio always has a copy if he needs it. 

He doesn’t realize how long he’s been silent, mind reeling, until Nagisa clears his throat. 

“I should probably get going.”

“Ah, wait, no. I don’t have a problem with it or anything, if that’s what you’re thinking. I’m just... surprised you never told me,” he finally says.

“You really are so much cuter when you’re jealous, Karma,” he sighs. “It’s not like it’s a secret anyways, but I haven’t actually outright told anyone until right now. It’s just not a big deal to me.”

Oh. The redhead’s cheeks surely match his hair now, embarrassed by both how easy his expression was to read and the fact that Nagisa found it cute. 

“I really do have to get going, my mom will freak if I’m late tonight since dad is having dinner with us. See you Monday?” Nagisa smiles at him. 

“If you’ll be there I’ll be there,” Karma says with a wave. 

“And Nagisa?... I’m the same.”

“I know, Karma.”

His back may be to the setting sun with his face cloaked in shadow, but his smile is so, so bright. 

“Who is it you like?”

“Like I’d tell you, troublemaker.”

“Aww, come on Nagisa. Do I know him?”

“You know him better than anyone else.”

“Better than you?”

“Hmm... maybe not better than me.”

Karma grins. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t really like this chapter and wasn’t planning to post it, but I did a lot of editing and while it’s still not my favorite it seems like a waste to just delete it.
> 
> Kayano sweetie I’m so sorry


	7. Something Heated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truth or dare was never a good idea, but Nagisa ends up feeling a little thankful he got roped in.
> 
> Nakamura dares Nagisa to seven minutes in heaven with the one and only Karma. (SFW! They’re literally in middle school and I absolutely will not write anything that goes farther than this!)

If you asked Nagisa how he ended up playing Truth or Dare at Hinano’s birthday party he wouldn’t have a solid answer for you. 

Nagisa isn’t a stick in the mud by any means, and maybe if he wasn’t part of a class full of rule breakers and problem children he would’ve volunteered himself to play, but he is in a class full of such people, so he’s dragged into it anyway. 

The whole class had been invited along with some childhood friends and fellow bug catchers of Hinano’s, who are currently all congregated around the couches on the main floor. It’s a bit surprising that Karma showed up, with a gift no less, and Nagisa was grateful and a little bit proud of him until he so kindly suggested they play this cursed game while wiggling his eyebrows at Nagisa, the birthday girl immediately agreeing and starting it off by making Okano swap clothes with the shorter male for the rest of the night. Twenty minutes later Karma has his hair up in pigtails which shouldn’t be as cute as it is, Kayano is blushing bright pink sitting in Kanzaki’s lap, Maehara has no pants on, and everyone is still in hysterics after learning that Nakamura once won a celebrity look-alike contest for some famous western singer that Nagisa doesn’t even know. It’s been relatively tame up until now and really? It was only a matter of time until things started to go downhill. 

“Nagisa, truth or dare?”

“Dare. Oh god, wait, no, truth.”

“Nope! Nice try, but you can’t change your choice, cutie!” Nakamura laughs. 

“Now you’ve really done it,” Sugino sighs. 

“Awh, come on, guys! Okay, Nagisa?

I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Karma,” she announces. 

Kayano shrieks as the room is filled with ‘oooohs’ and it’s anyone’s guess as to whether Karma or Nagisa’s face is redder.

“If my clothes end up gross I _will_ kill you guys,” Okano threatens with a finger pointed between Nagisa’s eyes.

“Scared?” Karma grins at him. He’s nervous, so nervous, and if Nagisa refuses to go through with the dare both his ego and heart might not ever recover from it. 

Fortunately Nagisa has never been one to back down from a challenge and that’s all it takes to get him up from the floor, marching to the hall closet they passed on the way in while dragging Karma by the arm with him. Cheering can be heard from all the way down the hall until the door closes behind them but damn if Nagisa is gonna let them win this battle. 

“I’m not gonna make you do something you don’t want to, but don’t you think it’d be a waste not-“

Karma is cut off by the feeling of Nagisa’s lips on his, chaste and dry. 

“I want to.”

“Well, if you insist.”

While he leans in this time Nagisa is quick to take charge after their mouths first brush together. Nagisa snakes his arm around Karma’s neck, one hand threading through the hair at the base of his head and the other clutching at his shirt, bunching up in his grasp. In all honesty Karma’s brain is having a hard time catching up to the situation he’s in, the overwhelming sensation of  _ Nagisa  _ completely engulfing him and leading him through the series of progressively rougher and messier kisses. 

Karma is gasping now, nails digging into Nagisa’s shoulders, so Nagisa takes advantage of his parted lips to lick at the opening before sliding his tongue in. It’s wet; having someone else’s tongue in his mouth is a foreign feeling and should be way grosser than it feels, but it’s overwhelmingly good and Karma quickly returns the favor. 

Nagisa tastes like mint. The bastard must’ve eaten one after dinner to avoid any residual garlic from the pizza crust they’d eaten lingering in his mouth, Karma notes. 

Sadly, they are still human and need to breath sometimes, so after a few incredibly short minutes they’re forced to break apart panting for air with flushed faces. Karma could not possibly be more embarrassed at the fact that Nagisa was able to shut him down so easily, but MAN is he good at that. He’s actually so impressed that he decides to voice as such. 

“How are you so good at that?”

“Bitch-sensei taught me,” Nagisa answers while pushing his sweaty bangs out of his face with the back of his hand. Admittedly the thought of Nagisa kissing anyone else sends a pang of jealousy through Karma but he brushes it away like he does every other time he catches himself thinking that way. 

“I’ll have to get in on that, then. Prepare for your mind to be blown next time.”

_Oh. crap. Next time? Did he really just say that? So much for Karma’s plan to never mention his feelings to Nagisa until they magically go away one day. Maybe if he hits Nagisa in the head hard enough he’ll get amnesia. Maybe if he hits himself in the head hard enough he’ll just die. Either option sounds good right now._

_ Did Karma just say next time? Maybe Nakamura had more thoroughly thought-out intentions than Nagisa had first assumed. Had he really been that obvious? Not to say that her primary goal hadn’t been to embarrass the hell out of them both, but mission accomplished, he guesses.  _

“Next time, then. I’ll be counting on you.”

Wait.

“Next time what?” Nakamura asks, pulling the door open. “7 minutes are up, you guys!”

Nagisa groans at the near blinding light now pouring into his eyes in contrast to the dim closet. 

“That’s between me and Nagisa,” Karma smiles sweetly. 

“Oh come on! Aren’t we friends?”

“You lost that title when you wouldn’t let me change my answer!” 

“The people need details, Nagisa!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s taken me so long to update! I’ve been really busy lately, I hope this chapter makes up for it! It’s silly and not very original but it was fun to write regardless.
> 
> Thank you for all the comments! I have at least 3 more chapters planned/in the works but there’s a good chance more will be coming after that!
> 
> The celebrity is Iggy Azalea if you were wondering. I can’t stop laughing at the idea of Rio pretending to be her in front of a judging panel.


	8. Something Ridiculous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma and Nagisa get interviewed about their relationship.

_ (Karma flops down onto the couch) _

**Interviewer:** “We appreciate you taking the time to answer some questions for us, Karma.”

**Karma:** “Sure, sure. Can’t say I’m exactly jumping at the chance to give you busybodies personal information, but I’m at least gonna have a little fun with this.”

**I:** “I’ll be sure to work out the details with you two about that later. Now let’s begin.”

**I:** “What do you like the most about Nagisa?”

**K:** “His ass.”

_ (Interviewer gives a stern look) _

**K:** “Oh come on, that’s a perfectly reasonable answer! Normally I wouldn’t suggest anyone other than me look at my boyfriend’s butt, but seriously, have you _seen_ it? Plus, it’s like, freakishly sof-“

**I:** “Karma.”

**K:** “Fine, boring answers only, got it. I don’t know, how do you pick only one thing? I like how he pouts when I kick his very supple and pinchable ass at video games, and how he insists to be the big spoon sometimes even though he’s like, three feet tall, how he wants to help everyone he meets and how he’s always willing to give someone a second chance, even if they don’t deserve it.”

_ (Karma’s gaze drops for just a split second before he plasters a grin back onto his face. Interviewer smiles) _

**K:** “That serious enough for you?”

**I:** “Uh-huh. Next question, what was your first date? Would you do it again?”

_ (Karma makes a sour face) _

**K:** “We just went to see a movie, it wasn’t that big of a deal. I walked Nagisa home afterwards and that was that.”

**I:** “Is that something you’ve done since then?”

**K:** “I mean, yeah, a few times. It wasn’t-next question.”

**I:** “Okay... what’s something most people don’t know about Nagisa?”

**K:** “He’s like, weirdly good at doing nails. He paints mine for me when he’s bored and does his own too. He’ll usually only do black or pink on himself for some reason but my fingernails have been every color under the sun. He’s just got a bin full of nail polish he keeps hidden in his room.”

**I:** “What’s something you think people _should_ know about him?”

**K:** “For someone so cute and tiny he’s pretty damn strong. If you threaten something or someone he cares about you’re basically as good as dead.”

_ (Shrugs) _

**I:** “Do you two ever fight?”

**K:** “Well, yeah. Who doesn’t now and then?”

**I:** “Has it ever been serious?

**K:** “Isn’t that a little nosy, dear interviewer? If you really must know, only once that I can think of, and it wasn’t really because of either of us. If you want more details you’ll just have to ask him.”

**I:** “Fair enough. Now, have your parents met Nagisa?”

**K:** “Only twice. It’s not like they’re ever around for long so I guess it’s just luck they’ve seen him both before and after we’ve been, you know. Together.”

_ (Karma turns a little red) _

**I:** “Do they like him?”

**K:** “I just said they’ve met him, so obviously. Has anyone ever met Nagisa and NOT liked him? I guess some of the Kunigigaoka main campus slugs, but if they weren’t a bunch of brainwashed losers with less than an ounce of combined personality between them then maybe they’d’ve seen Nagisa for who he is. Well, with my parents, he was polite, answering their never ending shower of stupid questions and offering to help with the dishes so of course they ate that crap up. He was trying so hard to make a good not-really-first impression, if it wasn’t so adorable it would be gross. 

**I:** “If you could change one thing about Nagisa, what would it be?”

**K:** “The fact that he doesn’t enjoy being dressed up in cute outfits as much as I enjoy putting him in them. Maid, magical girl, shrine maiden, you name it. It’s tragic. A canvas that refuses to be painted on. But yeah, sure, there are plenty of things you can find annoying about a person without wanting to change who they are. That’s a part of them. If you love them, you love them despite it. Ew, I can’t believe I just said that. Can I retract that?”

**I:** “Nice try, but not happening. That was our last question for this interview, thank you for trying to be open.”

**K:** “Too open.”

**I:** “Maybe a little too open. Would you mind sending Nagisa in on your way out?”

_ (Karma does finger guns as he leaves) _

_ (Nagisa takes a seat where Karma had been moments ago)_

**Interviewer:** “Thank you for coming in today.”

**Nagisa:** “Thanks for having me!”

**I:** “Alright, ready to get started?”

_ (Nods) _

**I:** “What do you like the most about Karma?”

**N:** “Physically, his smile. His real, genuine smile, not the smirks and grins of murderous intent he usually has on his face. More personally, how he looks out for me. Even when he complains about it he puts my needs above his own, and he’s not afraid to call me out when I’m being unreasonable or doing something dangerous. Which is weird now that I’m thinking about it, considering Karma is practically the king of danger and being unreasonable.”

**I:** “What do think Karma said when I asked him the same question?”

**N:** “He’s a jerk, so probably something about my butt. 

**I:** “You know him very well.”

_ (Nagisa sighs) _

**I:** “What was your first date and how was it from your point of view?”

**N:** “We went to see a movie. Karma was so nervous on the walk there that I wasn’t sure it was really him at first. We had kind of a rocky past and he was afraid he was going to mess the boyfriend thing up, especially when he felt like his friendship with me was it stake, which was really sweet and a side of him you only get to see by... you know, dating him. Uh... oh! I held his hand and it was so sweaty that when his phone rang and he went to answer he actually dropped it! After we got to the theater he finally calmed down a bit and it was really fun even though the movie wasn’t anything spectacular. He walked me home and kissed me at the door to my apartment building. I’ve never seen him blush so hard. He doesn’t seem it but he gets embarrassed really easily!”

**I:** “Judging from the answer he gave me he’s not going to be happy when he hears this.”

_ (Laughter) _

**N:** “It’s payback for the butt thing.”

**I:** “What’s something most people don’t know about Karma?”

**N:** “He sings quietly to himself when he does things like the dishes. He didn’t know I’ve been listening until recently but he’s finally getting over his embarrassment. I’m glad, because he has a really pretty voice!”

**I:** “What’s something you think people _should_ know about him?”

**N:** “Karma seems kind of scary at first and definitely has some... interesting personality traits, but he’s actually a good person and easy to get along with if you hang around long enough for him to warm up to you. He likes to tease too much sometimes but he’s a lot of fun, he just has a lot of walls up.”

**I:** “Do you get into fights?”

**N:** “Mostly just silly spats once in a while, like the time Karma mailed me a gag gift even though he knows my mom gets the mail on her way in from work and will usually open it for me. Thankfully I got a text from the idiot asking if I liked it before she was home and I was able to get it before she found out.”

_ (Interviewer chuckles) _

**I:** “Now, Karma said it’s only been serious once, but said to ask you for details. Is that something you’re comfortable sharing?”

**N:** “I guess. I mean, it’s behind me now, but my mom was having some pretty bad episodes and forced me to do some things I didn’t want to do. Okay, that sounds bad. It was just the usual breakdowns, nothing putting me in real danger since she didn’t get physical. Karma was angry that she was treating me that way but also angry that I never stood up for myself. It’s all okay though, my mom is doing a lot better these days.”

**I:** “Does your mom like Karma?”

**N:** “She’s glad I’m dating someone smart who’s aiming high for the future. Otherwise she just stays out of our hair, and we mostly hang out at Karma’s place anyway so Karma doesn’t have to pretend he doesn’t want to throw her out a window. It’s a win-win.”

**I:** “If you could change one thing about Karma, what would it be?”

**N:** “The first thing that comes to mind is him getting in fights, but he rarely does anymore. Plus, him no longer fighting means he’d have lost his strong sense of justice, which is something I love about him even though it gets him into trouble. I guess I’ll go with his insatiable need to dress me up in girls clothes and costumes.”

**I:** “Does it bother you that he does that?”

**N:** “Not really, since I know he doesn’t actually see me as a girl. It’s just weird and embarrassing to be seen like that.”

**I:** “That’s all the questions for today, we appreciate your cooperation.”

**N:** “Thank you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don’t have an explanation for this one. Hopefully you found this concept as funny as I did, I couldn’t stop thinking about it until I finally started working on this chapter.


	9. Something Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A not-so-fake fake date in which Karma and Nagisa get to eat wedding cake.

_ (11:48pm) _

** Nagi-chan ❤️ ** **:** Are you awake?

**Karma:** yeah I’m updog

** Nagi-chan ❤️ ** **:** What’s updog?

**Karma:** nothing much what’s up with you?

_ (11:56pm) _

**Karma:** okay i’m sorry (no i’m not), but i will let it go (now that i’ve laughed myself hoarse), so what did you need me for?

** Nagi-chan ❤️ ** **:** Apology not accepted. And why do you assume I need something from you?

**Karma:** do you not need something from me?

** Nagi-chan ❤️ ** **:** I need something from you 

_ (12:01am) _

** Nagi-chan ❤️ ** **:** My aunt is getting married on the fourth and I’m only counted on the guest list if I bring a date, which wouldn’t matter much but if I have to go to a wedding I at least want to get cake out of it. My parents are going together and making me come with because, it’s my aunt, but without a date I can’t have cake

**Karma:** i feel you cake is literally the only reason a wedding is worth going to

** Nagi-chan ❤️ ** **:** But I need to find a date first. A one-night-special fake date 

**Karma:** so... ask one of the girls?

** Nagi-chan ❤️ ** **:** I really, really don’t want to do that

**Karma:** so...

** Nagi-chan ❤️ ** **:** So... Are you busy on the fourth? There’s gonna be cake :)

**Karma:** if being free means i get to eat wedding cake then i think i can make some time in my very busy schedule. you’re welcome

** Nagi-chan ❤️ ** **:** Thank you so much, you’re a lifesaver!

Going on a pretend date with his best friend and eating cake doesn’t sound half bad. It should be the perfect opportunity to tease Nagisa a little bit, Karma thinks, until he realizes that he also needs to pretend they’re together. It’s not like Karma is against the idea of holding hands or using the occasional cutesy nickname, quite the opposite actually, but what if they have to kiss at some point? He flushes at the idea; he’s definitely overthinking this. How uncool.

It’s not until the third, just a day before the event that Nagisa calls to give him the details. 

“Okay plan of attack: we sit with my family for all the toasts and speeches and dinner and whatever other crap, we escape out to the gardens and hang out, I googled the place, and when they announce they’re cutting the cake we sneak back in. Sounds good?” Nagisa asks. He’s so serious that Karma can’t help snorting. 

“You’ve sure given this a lot of thought.”

“I would be a bad date if I didn’t.”

“I suppose so. Uh, what should I wear?” Karma asks. 

“Something nicer? I’m just wearing a button-down and dress pants.”

“What color is your shirt? If we’re going as a couple maybe we should match!”

“Karma!” Nagisa whines. 

“Are you blushing right now?”

“N-no! Stop, you’re so annoying!”

“You so are.”

“I’m hanging up now!” 

When the fourth rolls around Karma is equal parts excited and nervous, waiting outside in the late afternoon heat for Nagisa and his parents to pick him up. He fidgets, unfastening the top button of his dress shirt and loosening up where it’s tucked too tightly into his pants. He’s got his hair slicked back and runs his fingers through it one last time hoping he doesn’t look like he’s trying too hard. Before he can further ruin his appearance his ride rolls up and Nagisa opens the back door closest to him from inside, patting the empty seat. Karma says nothing as he plants himself there. 

“Hello, Karma! Thank you for agreeing to come with our little Nagisa, I’m sure weddings aren’t exactly any teenage boy’s idea of fun. I must say I was a bit surprised to hear it was you Nagisa had asked, but there’s no judgment here as long as our baby is happy,” Nagisa’s mother says. _Bull, you’ve never cared about his happiness unless he plays by your rules._

“I’m not, by the way Nagisa talks about you. I hear your test scores have been placing at the top of the entire grade, well done!” His father adds from the driver’s seat. The way Nagisa talks about him? Karma raises an eyebrow at the teen who’s face goes up in flames. 

“Ahaha... yeah. Hard work sure can go a long way!” _God, can they get to the venue any faster?_

“Please don’t say any more,” Nagisa groans. 

“Fine, fine, we know teenagers like to have their space.”

Once they finally reach the place and part ways with Nagisa’s parents Nagisa sighs like he’s holding his breath this entire time and reaches out for Karma’s hand. He may be tiny, but his hands are only just the slightest bit smaller than Karma’s. 

“Is this okay? And sorry about my parents,” Nagisa asks. 

“Yeah, you’re fine.”

“You know, since people are around.”

“Don’t start rambling on me, Nagisa. I said it’s fine.”

“Geez, I get it.”

Karma chuckles, giving the fingers intertwined with his own a gentle squeeze of reassurance. Nagisa squeezes back. 

“Your hands are a little sweaty though, babe.”

“So are yours, jerk!”

“Your pet names could use a little work.”

The reception goes off without a hitch minus a single dropped plate thankfully, which means after just 45 minutes of small talk and stuffing their faces the boys are able to excuse themselves and slip outwhile Nagisa’s parents go talk to some people who are apparently related to them somehow. 

There’s a photo booth out in the gardens that no one seems to have found until now, a black cloth backdrop hanging from two perfectly manicured trees with balloons framing the scene. It’s one of those machines where you choose what border or silly add-ons you want before clicking the bright green button and running to get into place before the shudder goes off, changing poses every time it pauses. Maybe a group with more people would take turns having someone stand back to take the pictures, but it’s just the two of them here, so Nagisa has to sprint back once he’s pressed to start. He’s got his arm wrapped around Karma and he’s so warm against his side that the taller boy can’t help feeling butterflies start to flutter in the pit of his stomach. 

They do peace signs, cross their eyes, give idol-esque points of their fingers while winking to the camera, and on the last frame Karma gets a surge of confidence and leans down to kiss Nagisa on the cheek just as the flash goes off. He smiles, avoiding checking Nagisa’s reaction and goes to grab the photo roll printing from the machine. 

“Hey, these turned out pretty good! Two copies, one for each of us,” he says as he returns to hand over Nagisa’s roll. 

“Oh, you’re right. Thanks.”

The cake is absolutely delicious, tiers of vanilla and buttercream that can only be described as decadent. Naturally, since he hasn’t been embarrassed enough tonight, Nagisa gets a smear of frosting on his nose and doesn’t realize it until Karma’s face finally cracks as he swipes it off and brings his finger to his own mouth. 

“That’s so not sanitary.”

“Are you calling yourself unsanitary?”

“I’m-“

In a bout of divine justice Karma nearly chokes on a forkful of his dessert after failing to contain his laughter. The coughing fortunately doesn’t attract too much attention and Nagisa just rolls his eyes with a smile sneaking onto his face.

“I know the plan was to eat and escape, but dance with me?” he asks. He’s got his head tilted towards his shoulder the way he always does when he knows he needs to do a little convincing to get the answer he wants, and Karma will never be able to say no to that. 

“Alright. Don’t complain if I step on your toes,” he concedes. Just like that Karma’s whisked away to join the others on the dance floor, the rest of the night flying by with the sound of his heartbeat ringing in his ears. 

Karma wraps his fingers around Nagisa’s once again and it just feels like they were always meant to be there. 

“Thanks for inviting me, babe. Honestly? It’s been more fun than I’d expected and the cake was as worth it as promised,” says Karma with airiness in his voice. 

“You don’t- you don’t have to do that anymore since it’s just us here.”

“I don’t know, I kinda like it! Plus seeing you blush every time is a bonus. I can stop if you don’t, though, okay?”

“I... I never said I didn’t. And your face is just as red as mine!”

“So dishonest,” Karma tuts. “It’s okay though, you’re really cute when you’re embarrassed.”

“You’re supposed to say I’m always cute.”

“You’re right, you are always cute.”

“Oh my god, Karma, I was joking. I don’t think I can handle any more of this tonight,” Nagisa squeaks. 

“I guess it can wait until tomorrow then,” he sighs with unnecessary drama dripping from his words.

“Do you really want this to continue?” Nagisa asks, so nervously and earnestly it makes Karma feel breathless. Does he? When it’s no longer a game to them how will he feel about it? Is their friendship going to shatter based on how he answers this question? 

“Yeah, yeah I do,” he whispers. 

“I think I do too.”

Nagisa stares at him for a while and he stares straight back, both struggling to make not just the right move but any move at all after how this night has transpired. Finally Nagisa breaks the spell by grasping Karma’s shoulders and standing on the tips of his toes to press a feather light kiss to Karma’s cheek. 

“To repay you for the one you gave me earlier.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been so long since I last updated! I’ve been crazy busy and this chapter took way too much time to write for something that’s not all that many words. I’m planning to write one more chapter for this series and hopefully it’ll be coming sooner than later!


	10. Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How many times are they going to be caught looking at each other they finally confront their feelings?

It’s rather funny how often their eyes meet. 

Nagisa first realizes it during PE one day while the class looks out at the field, Karasuma giving yet another demonstration on proper knife-wielding techniques. The slightly unsettling feeling of being watched flows over Nagisa and he focuses his gaze to his right, quickly noticing the golden eyes aimed right at him. Which, for most people, probably wouldn’t be much of a relief seeing as it’s Karma you’re talking about here, but Nagisa just smiles at his friend before Karma turns away in what he can only deduce is embarrassment. It’s not like Nagisa hasn’t had the slightest inkling that Karma might like him a little more than he lets on. 

The next time Nagisa notices it’s during lunch with the whole class gathered by the cliffs for a picnic of sorts. They’re arranged in a giant circle with room to accommodate their unusually proportioned teacher and the treats he’d flown to France to get as a reward for their hard work preparing for the upcoming testing period, and once again Nagisa finds himself looking down the line to see Karma doing the same. The redhead grins with a mouthful of pastry and Nagisa just shakes his head with the upturn of his lips betraying the false disappointment he tries to portray. 

It’s been two weeks now since the first time Nagisa noticed the way Karma looks at him, and it’s almost starting to feel like an inside joke between them that neither can explain - that is the point of an inside joke, after all. It feels good to be Karma’s friend again after what had (or hadn’t? Nagisa still isn’t sure what went wrong back then) happened months and months ago, but it feels like the distance between them is rapidly shrinking as the days go by. 

In the locker room, during lunch, between exercises in PE; their eyes are constantly finding each other to the point that it’s becoming soothing for Nagisa, like he knows someone is watching out for him. He should really talk to Karma about it before it develops into something dangerous if only they can find a chance between assassination attempts and the ever increasing school workload. With midterms only a week away he really needs to be focused on studying however hard it may seem at the moment if he wants to keep from dragging the class average down. Then he’ll confront Karma, even though part of him knows it’s already too late and he’s in too deep to keep from sinking farther. 

—

Testing is over and he’d done about as decent as he could hope for, which means there’s finally a break in his schedule to sit down with Karma to talk, hang out, whatever you want to call what they’re doing right now. Nagisa’s mom is out of the apartment for work and being alone with his friend? crush? is making him more nervous than he was expecting, honestly. It’s clear they’re both trying to keep it cool but there’s still tension in the air, hanging low over their heads and the best option Nagisa has right now is to slice straight through it.

“I don’t mind or anything, but why do you keep looking at me like that?” Nagisa asks. 

Karma looks up from the manga he’s reading to quirk his eyebrow at the shorter boy. 

“It’s polite to face someone when they’re talking to you,” he says, either in an attempt to feign ignorance or just in a last-ditch effort to get on Nagisa’s nerves a little. 

“When have you ever cared about being polite? And you know what I meant!”

“Hmm, a fair point. What about you, though? I mean, I sit behind you in class and you still turn around to look at me sometimes,” Karma retorts. “You have a crush on me or something?”

Wait, does he really do that? Nagisa does have to turn towards his back to pass papers back sometimes, but does he actually do that just to- oh no. He was trying so hard to keep the edge in this conversation, too. 

“Oh my god, Nagisa. I was just trying to deflect the question but you actually do like me, don’t you?”

“So what if I do?! That’s so not fair,” groans Nagisa. He knows his face is red right now but Karma’s is too, and it’s not just from how hard he’s laughing. 

“Usually you don’t let me change the subject until I’ve given you the answer you want,” Karma says once he’s caught his breath a little.

“I was trying to get it over with!”

“When will you learn that you can’t beat me at my own game?”

”You’re the worst.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, we’ve come to the end of this series. I’ve enjoyed writing these chapters so much and I’m so grateful for all the wonderful comments that have been left. Thank you for reading, and I’m sure you’ll be seeing more fics from me about these two in the future!


End file.
